


Inviting

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Thirty Day Writing Challenge - Mizuki/Cynder [19]
Category: 47 Ronin (2013), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Drabble, Dragons, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kitsune, Magic, Magic-Users, Mountains, Sunsets, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a beautiful sunset and in a way Cynder's first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inviting

After their long walk to the mountaintop, Mizuki sat with her legs folded beneath her as Cynder leaned against her. The sunset's glorious blaze of pinks, reds, yellows and purples reflected off the high clouds. Cynder tilted her head, "I think it looks a bit hazy, but it also looks so inviting from down here and I like when I can roll with the sun beams."

"We still can."

Summarily, they shifted into their dragon forms and lifted into the sky. As they swooped, looped, dove, and rolled she couldn't help thinking they must have looked like flying koi fish. Perhaps she would try being a koi fish after they returned from the Dragon Realms.


End file.
